


Show And Tell

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Impregnation, Other, Slime, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Antares and Tattletale are leading a group of Patrol cadets through the overgrown ruins of the Nursery giant. And if it turns out that the creature isn't quite dead, it might prove a problem to Victoria especially. But she's a tough girl and can handle anything that gets thrown at her.
Relationships: Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl | Antares & Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Show And Tell

  
“And here we can see that despite the winter temperature and the general lack of nutrients,” Antares said, waving her hand around at the organic mass all around them, “the Nursery giant is still able to cling to life.”

The teens and very young adults in the Patrol group nodded. And some of them even took notes. Tattletale smirked at that and shook her head, before glancing over at what Victoria was pointing at. Victoria looked right back at her and made a complicated expression to tell the other blonde to focus on actually being a guest lecturer instead of just going around and being smug all the time.

“Unlike other parahumans with organic powers, like Nilbog,” Tattletale said, taking a step forward, “Nursery is not self-replicating. It can only create more of itself with the intent of the host, who,” she waved a hand at the massive form looming over them, “is no longer with us.”

The giant had collapsed on top of a cluster of buildings, smashing most of them. The ruins were still enough to keep it off of the ground, though, making the entire scene look like something out of a particularly warped painter’s landscape.

There was less of it now, after the group had destroyed some of the giant’s mass with explosives and some truly nasty chemicals, the kind that made everyone put on a gas mask before getting fifty feet upwind of it. There was still a _lot_ left to go, though, more then the group could hope to take care of. Thankfully, the only problem so far had been that Victoria (and a number of cadets, for what it was worth) had gotten a lungful of some sort of gas that had dampened Antares’s powers for the next few hours.

Despite winter still hanging around even in the middle of March, it was still warm enough to make everyone sweat. After a few minutes more, Victoria called for a halt, letting the crew of cadets sit down on a raised, crumbling concrete wall as a Q and A session developed.

Victoria and Lisa were standing side by side, though they both would have been quick to point out to anyone who commented that it was just because it was the only logical spot for teachers to stand in front of the class. Victoria leaned up against a wall, glancing up at the snow piled on top of it and hoping it wouldn’t fall down on top of her head. She would like these kids to actually _respect_ her.

“Um, question?” Maria asked, holding her hand up like she was still in a classroom. “I’ve always heard good things about using flamethrowers for clearing out places like this. Is that true?”

Lisa snorted, in that particular way she had when she was about to insult someone over something. Victoria quickly cut in.

“The main problem with using fire is that it doesn’t care what it burns,” Victoria said quickly. “That’s less of a problem here,” she waved her hand around at the half-constructed concrete buildings, “but even so, it can be quite dangerous to the people using the flamethrowers.”

Victoria had more to say, but something dropped down onto her. Not on top of her head, thankfully, but it still went right down the back of her pants, even though most of it slid off, sticking to the wall. The snow was cold and sticky and Victoria had to use all of her willpower to keep herself calm and not start dancing around, trying to get it off.

“Furthermore, flesh, especially living, moist flesh can be quite hard to burn,” Victoria said, doing her best to keep her voice calm and level and wondering just how much she could get away with when it came to grabbing her own butt to get rid of the snow. “Killing a human with excess heat and burning meat away are two completely different things.”

Then Victoria shut up, because the ‘snow’ had started moving around inside of her. And not just sinking downwards in response to gravity. It was crawling up her sides and now Victoria could tell that it was _slimy_ , not just cold and sticky. It was some unholy remnant of Nursery’s power and it was _touching_ her. Victoria could remember what she had gone through when fighting Nursery and Lord of Loss and she did _not_ want to have that stuff inside of her mouth again. Or any other part of her body.

And the class was still right in front of her, looking at her and Lisa. Victoria fought back the urge to squirm and instead placed her hands behind her back, in the traditional soldier’s pose. Except she didn’t clasp each elbow with her hands. Instead, she started grabbing at her butt, trying to get a hold of the slime through the fabric of her cargo pants.

Victoria could tell that another student was asking a question and she was quite happy to let Lisa take over for her. She had something much more important on her mind right now. Getting this _thing_ out from her.

It was too late for that. Victoria’s eyes went wide as she felt a sticky, wet pseudopod rubbing against her pussy. She bucked her hips back and forth, trying to get it out of her. And it still slid inside of her, feeling like nothing that Victoria had ever felt before.

She bit back a whimper and glanced at Lisa. From Lisa’s stance, she could tell that the know-it-all blonde was aware of what was happening to her. Though there was a distinct lack of miracle cures coming from Tattletale right now. Victoria would even take a suggestion on how to fix this in Lisa’s usual smug, smarter-than-thou tone if it would get this thing out from her pussy.

The slime’s tentacle or pseudopod or whatever was actually starting to thrust in and out of Victoria’s pussy now, moving back and forth. Victoria bit her lip and took a deep breath, wondering at what point she was going to have to call for a break and go somewhere private to get naked and take care of this thing. She was _not_ going to start grabbing at her crotch in front of a bunch of people younger than her. That would give them _entirely_ the wrong idea about her.

The slime inside of her pussy was acting strangely. Not that Victoria had a large body of experience to compare any of this too, of course. But it was rubbing against her inner walls in a very strange (and stimulating) way. Victoria felt her knees go a bit weak as she felt a pulse of pleasure run through her body, straight up her spine and into her brain. It was a _very_ good and _very_ strange kind of pleasure and she took a deep, shuddering breath as she felt how she was being affected by it.

There was a heat rising up inside of Victoria’s lower belly now, spreading through the rest of her frame and making her twitch from side to side. It was… very distracting. She swallowed and tried to focus on the class, doing her best to make sure that they didn’t suspect a thing and that she could keep on being the cool superheroine who took time out of her day to come and take them on a field trip.

“Ah yes, well,” Victoria said, running her mind backwards to the last question she had been asked and trying so _hard_ to focus on anything but the pulsing sensation inside of her core, “there isn’t a single cape that has the perfect answer to everything. Sooner or later,” her voice cracked a bit as a bit of slime brushed past her clit and made her see stars, “there’s always going to be something that there isn’t an answer for.”

“And that’s where you can come in,” Lisa chimed in, taking a step forward and putting her body slightly in front of Victoria, hiding the class’s view of Antares. “If nothing else, numbers can be a good counter for most capes.”

“You mean charge in a human wave?” One of the cadets, Nora or something, asked, sounding doubtful.

“Of course not,” Lisa said, with a smug tone and a smirk that Victoria didn’t need to be looking at to know was there. “Just keep the pressure on and make sure that they don’t get a moment to breathe. Almost every cape just had a normal, human perception and can only really focus on a small number of things at a time. Surround them, keep them busy and at the very least, you should be able to drive them off or hold them in place for backup.”

That was all good advice and Victoria thoroughly agreed with it. She wasn’t able to add anything to it, though, as she kept on feeling that slime twitching around inside of her. And now it was rising upwards, clinging to her hips even as it kept on thrusting in and out and wiggling around inside of her.

And it wasn’t just moving around inside of her pussy. Victoria’s eyes got wide as she felt another pseudopod pressing against her asshole. She jerked her hips back and forth in quite a lewd manner, not caring about what she looked like, so long as she kept that thing from entering her.

Victoria didn’t manage it. A low moan slid out from between her lips as she felt it pushing inside of her rear and starting to wiggle around in the same way that the one in her pussy was.

Victoria had experimented with her butt before, trying it out to see how it felt. It had been… alright. But she had never, not even when she was drunk and horny, tried out both her ass and pussy at once. And now it was happening from something she couldn’t even _see_ , in front of a good fifteen people, not counting Lisa.

Victoria realized that she had taken quite a wide stance as she tried to clench her muscles together and push the thing out of her. It didn’t work and she just looked _inviting_. She shook her head back and forth, feeling the slimy tentacles stroking her insides in a way that she had never been touched before, not even the first time she had gotten infected by Nursery.

And they were still pumping in and out of her, again and again, fucking her like a, a- Victoria knew of a few words that would describe herself right now, but she didn’t want to apply any of them to her. She blushed and tried to focus on getting these things out of her, even as they kept on stirring her up inside and making her feel so _very_ strange.

There was also the issue of arousal. Victoria’s lust was rising higher and higher inside of her as she got fucked and there wasn’t anything her mind could do to stop her body from feeling this good. She gritted her teeth and shook her head back and forth, trying to push those thoughts out of her head, even as she kept on feeling the pleasure rising up inside of her. Her pussy was starting to leak into her panties and her bra was pressing down on her nipples. It was all so _very_ … strange. It had to be some kind of aphrodisiac from the slime, not something in her own body. Victoria just wasn’t that kind of girl, right?

There was a churning sensation in Victoria’s breasts. It wasn’t like anything that she had ever felt before. There was a… _heat_ inside of her boobs and a tingling sensation and she had no idea at all what to really describe it as. She frowned and looked down at her chest, trying to see past her black shirt and bra to her breasts. A stray thought that plenty of other people had tried to do that as well came to her before she could push it to the side. And she wasn’t having any better luck than those horny teens or creepy perverts had, either.

As it turned out, Victoria didn’t _need_ to see her chest to understand what was happening. She felt a liquid leaking out of her nipples and getting soaked up by her bra. And there was exactly one liquid that could come out of a woman’s boobs.

She was- _lactating_. It had to be something that the slime was doing to her. There was just no way that Victoria’s body would _normally_ do this. Even though it was still happening, obviously. She blushed and twitched from side to side, trying to- she had no possible idea how moving around would stop her boobs from making milk.

Victoria was unexpectedly glad for her thick, black shirt and bra. She would need to make a _lot_ of milk before it would start showing as stains on her clothes. It was less reassuring to think that she probably _would_ be making that much milk, that her body was getting changed by Nursery’s last laugh and that she was going through some sort of hyper-accelerated pregnancy.

And while Victoria was trying to come to terms (and failing to do so) with her body starting to make milk, the pseudopods inside of her ass and pussy were still thrusting away, still filling her lower holes up in a way that they had never been filled before. And it was still making her feel _very_ good. Victoria gritted her teeth and tried to power through it, but the pleasure was rising and rising inside of her as she got fucked by the slime.

She- she was going to cum. She was going to orgasm right in front of _everyone_ and she wasn’t going to be able to stop it. Victoria cast an imploring glance at Tattletale, but the other blonde was resolutely pretending not to see anything that was going on right now as she tried to keep the class’s attention on her.

Victoria’s eyes flicked back to the class and as she was staring at one of the cadets, Jalisa something, she came. Victoria’s legs went stiff and then went weak and she bit down hard on her lip to try and keep the moaning sound from leaking through her lips. Her holes squeezing down around the pseudopods inside of her as she came and she threw her head back, gasping for air as she felt a strong, powerful orgasm running through her.

It was, bar none, the _strangest_ orgasm that Victoria had ever had. She panted for air, her entire body twitching and pulsing, aching with the pleasure that had welled up from getting fucked by these things. And her orgasm spurred the slime into overdrive. Victoria’s blue eyes went wide as she felt herself start to get _seriously_ fucked, the shape-shifting tentacles really stuffing her holes as more and more of the slime pushed itself into her pussy.

Victoria’s eyes went down to her belly. She could actually see herself swelling up, like she was getting pregnant. She gasped and shook her head, trying to deny that it was happening. But even through her heavy, black shirt, she could see a bulge forming as her body responded to the slime and whatever chemicals it was excreting inside of her.

Victoria’s hands came down to cradle her stomach and try and push the slime out. It didn’t work and as she did so, she could feel her boobs starting to press uncomfortably inside of the cups of her bra as they grew as well. Hopefully they were just growing to try and accommodate the milk production, the milk that was still flowing out of her nipples and staining her bra.

And the slime was still fucking her, driving itself into her two lower holes and keeping a firm, unchanging grip on her hips as the sticky, slimy pseudopods drove themselves into Victoria time and time again, every thrust leaving more of itself inside of her, especially inside of her pussy.

It was feeling strangely good to have the pseudopods inside of both of her holes at the same time. Victoria couldn’t put it into words, but she was _loving_ this feeling as she kept on getting toyed with. She bit her lip and moaned, feeling so _full_ and stuffed. Part of her mind wondered why she had never tried something like this before, using a buttplug while masturbating. The rest of her mind scolded that part and tried to focus on what was much more important. Not being a seedbed for one of Nursery’s creations, especially not in front of Tattletale and all of these cadets.

She wasn’t sure how she was going to stop this from happening, but Victoria was going to have to do her best. She had her pride, after all, and she wasn’t going to let this keep on happening without making some effort to stop it.

Victoria was aware that Lisa had stopped trying to lead the class and that they were all aware of what was happening to her. But there was nothing that she could do to stop it. She couldn’t fly away and she couldn’t run off by herself. That would just put her in _more_ danger. So she did her best to shut out the entire group, focus only on what was happening to her and trying to stop it.

And, to be fair, it was _very_ easy to only focus on what was happening to her pussy and ass and boobs. There was a _lot_ of stimulation coming from them and it was proving to be very distracting indeed to Victoria as she kept on getting- teased like this.

And fucked. That was what was really happening. Victoria was getting fucked and her stomach was still swelling and she was looking larger and larger. There was an obvious baby bump on her torso now and it had only been a few minutes since it had first started. In fact, the bulge was large enough that it was starting to noticeably press against the waistband of her pants.

Anything that Victoria tried to do was hampered by the fact that she was still getting fucked and that it was still feeling _good_. She bit her lip, hands jerking around in front of her as she tried to think of something to do. Nothing came to mind and all that Victoria could keep on doing was standing right in front of everyone (especially now that Lisa had moved to the side again, letting _everyone_ see Victoria’s rapidly growing belly and flushed face) and feel the slime working her body over.

“W-why don’t,” Victoria tried to get out, stopping to moan as she felt the tentacles inside of her thrashing around, “why don’t you all, oh, ah, ah!”

Victoria hadn’t even been sure what she had been trying to say. It certainly didn’t matter, since she wasn’t even able to get all of the words out. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she felt yet _another_ orgasm coming on. She gritted her teeth and tried to stop it from happening, but it would have been like standing in front of a speeding semi-truck and commanding it to stop.

Victoria came once again and once again, it was one of the strangest orgasms she had ever gotten. The slime was filling her body in such a _strange_ way and it was making her feel so- she wasn’t even sure how to describe what she was feeling but it was _very_ odd and all that Victoria could do was let it happen.

Her legs twitched and kicked and she was barely able to keep herself upright. The pleasure was intense and unreal and Victoria could feel herself spurting even more milk into her bra as she came. She really, _really_ hoped that was just coincidence and that she wasn’t going to start making milk every time she came.

Whether or not that was the case, Victoria was still feeling _very_ good. She swallowed heavily and tried to keep a placid expression on her face, but she could feel the lust still bubbling inside of her. And she could feel her belly still expanding.

It was putting a _lot_ of pressure on her pants by now. Victoria looked down and boggled, seeing just how _far_ her belly had already grown. And it was still swelling, her own body starting to respond to what was happening, even as the slime kept on pumping more and more of itself inside of her. There was a strange, strange churning sensation inside of Victoria and she gritted her teeth, trying to figure out what was happening to her and why it was feeling so _good_.

She didn’t come up with an answer for either of those questions and she was quickly distracted from them, anyway. The sensation of her pants and underwear starting to tear would do that to a girl. Victoria hunched over, hands flying to her waist, trying to hold her pants in place, to stop herself from getting stripped in front of people she was supposed to be teaching.

It was too late, though, and she was feeling so huge and bloated that Victoria couldn’t even waddle away in time. There was a creaking, tearing sound and then the waistband of her pants split apart, into several sections. Victoria groaned in shock and dismay, looking down at herself as she saw her panties giving up the fight as well. They fell to the ground in shredded scraps, while her pants hung down, only the parts below the knee still clinging to her skin.

Victoria was hugely pregnant by now, looking like she was well on the way to giving birth. And she could still feel her belly growing as the slime kept on fucking her and shoving more of itself inside. At least it had pumped so much of its sticky body inside of her that it was no longer clinging to her hips.

Victoria reached down and tried to grab at the slime, to pull it out of her. But it didn’t work. She just couldn’t get a good grip and it was too hard to reach past her huge belly to grab at it. She groaned, trying again and again and not getting anywhere as she felt the slime steadily creeping inside of her holes.

Another reason she had so much difficulty was from how _good_ she was feeling as it happened. Victoria could feel the pleasure rising up inside of her once more as she was slowly driven to yet another orgasm and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She looked down, getting the first actual look at the slime that was fucking her. It was multicolored, bands of shiny material, shifting between red, green and yellow. There was nothing that Victoria could see that looked like organs or anything. It was all just slime, somehow moving and reacting and _fucking_ her. When she tried to paw at it, her fingers sank through it like pudding, impossible to get a grip on. It would flow out of her grasp as soon as she made a fist.

And it was still _fucking_ her, slamming into her holes again and again and pumping more and more _stuff_ inside of her. Victoria was feeling so full and bloated now, more than she ever had before. She gritted her teeth and moaned, trying to tell herself that she wasn’t feeling good from all of this and knowing that she was just lying to herself.

She could distantly hear Tattletale telling the class that this was one of the more unusual hazards of working around organic powers like Nursery, but the blonde wasn’t doing anything to help. Not that an extra pair of hands would be able to do much or provide any sort of help that Victoria actually wanted. She needed salt or something to make this thing shrivel up.

Victoria could feel her boobs still leaking milk. It was so much stranger than what she had thought it would feel like and she had no idea if it was because this was just how it felt to make milk or if it was because the slime was altering her breasts as well as her womb.

Thankfully, nothing seemed to be happening to her ass, beyond more and more of the slime creeping inside of her. Victoria didn’t think that she would be able to bear the sensation of getting seeded in her rear as well as in her pussy. Not that she wanted it to happen to her pussy either, of course, but since it _was_ happening, she might as well accept it even as she tried to free herself.

“Whoa,” one of the cadets muttered. “I can’t believe I’m seeing this.” He giggled. “Man, when I get back home, I’m going to…”

Victoria desperately shut out the words that followed. She had a pretty good idea what he was going to do but she didn’t need to _hear_ him say it. She looked back down at her body. There were two large, obvious shiny, wet spots on her shirt, the milk having completely soaked through every layer of clothing that she had. And past her chest, she could see the bulge of her stomach, slowly getting bigger and bigger as more and more was shoved inside of her with every passing moment. And as her own body responded to it all by acting like she really was pregnant.

“Okay, just calm down and breathe, Victoria,” Lisa said, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking at her. “I know how weird this must be feeling but just,” her eyes flashed over Victoria’s body and having someone who knew her so well looking at her like this didn’t do anything to make Victoria feel better, “just try to stay calm and wait it out, okay?”

“What other choice, agh, do I have?” Victoria moaned, another pulse of pleasure shooting up along her spine.

Victoria’s thighs felt very sticky right now and she couldn’t bring herself to check and see if that was because slime from the, well, slime was dripping down her legs or if it was because arousal was pouring out of her pussy, sliding past the slime and sticking to her. Or it was both. Any of the three options didn’t sound that good to Victoria, but there was nothing that she could really do to stop them from happening.

Victoria cradled her belly, looking down in shock at it. It was stretching the fabric of her top as well and Victoria quickly, frantically, pulled the top up. Better to show off her pregnant belly than to have _all_ of her clothing get ripped apart by her swelling body. And it would help to soak up the milk that was leaking out from her swollen tits as they kept on producing milk.

For a second, Victoria wondered how much milk would come out if she was to actually squeeze down on her breasts, instead of just letting the pressure build up inside of her chest until some was expelled. The thought made her shiver as she pictured shooting a jet of milk a good yard or so.

Then there was a shifting feeling inside of her womb and stomach and Victoria groaned, almost doubling over. Only the thought of how difficult it would be to rise back to her feet made her stop halfway. She shook her head, trying to get her mind to work, but every single thought that passed through her head was tinted with lust and a desire for _more_.

Victoria turned away from the class, trying to hide herself. Her naked butt was still on display and Victoria knew that her ass was just as nice to look at as every other part of her. The cadets would be remembering this for a long, long time, but at least it wasn’t as bad as letting them see her pregnant belly and stuffed pussy. With any luck, maybe they would somehow fail to see the slime that was still clinging to the outside of her body and thrusting into her, again and again. Somehow.

“L-Lisa,” Victoria moaned, casting an imploring look at her friend and rival, “can’t you _do_ something?”

“I’m not sure what,” Lisa said, shaking her head back and forth as she stared down at Victoria’s nine-month pregnant belly. “Nothing with what I have on hand, at least.”

Victoria grumbled at that and shook her head back and forth, cradling her swollen stomach in her hands and arms, even as she felt a tingle of arousal sweep up along her spine. She moaned slightly, feeling another pulse of warm milk shoot out into the cups of her bra, which were still thankfully attached to her body. Though they were starting to feel _very_ sodden and soaked through.

“Here,” Lisa said, resting her hand on Victoria’s stomach, rubbing the bare skin and looking Victoria in the eyes. “Why don’t I try pushing, see if that can get some of the stuff out.”

“Huh?” Victoria asked, shaking her head as she looked at Lisa and saw a perverse glee in her eyes. “No, wait, don’t do thaaaaaaat!”

Victoria moaned as Lisa started to push down, keeping one hand on Victoria’s shoulder as she applied some pressure. Victoria could feel a churning sensation inside of her gut and found herself spreading her legs even further apart. She shook her head back and forth and it didn’t matter, as Lisa kept on pressing down on her pregnant stomach.

Victoria’s knees buckled and she went down on all four. She wasn’t able to stop herself from moaning or from spreading her legs a bit further apart as she did so, either. All she could do was keep on feeling it happening as her stomach churned in a way that she had never felt before.

Then she- gave birth. There was no other word for what was going on, as her pussy spasmed and clenched down and then started to _leak_ , juices and what felt like eggs pouring out of her pussy and dripping down her thighs. Victoria moaned, burying her face in the ground as she felt the load that had been left inside of her pussy go streaming out of her, in full view of the entire class. Her cheeks burned with shame and lust as she felt it all happening.

“That’s it, Victoria,” Lisa said from above her. “Just let it all out.”

Victoria tried to deny that this was making her feel good, but it _was_. It was making her feel so damn good, as she got stimulated in ways she hadn’t even thought were possible, the smooth surfaces of the eggs running along her inner walls and driving her lust to new heights. She shook back and forth, trying to deal with the sensations and all she could do was know that she was about to _cum_.

And then she did so, making a harsh, panting bark as she felt the pleasure rise up to a point inside of her. Victoria’s eyes rolled up in her head as she felt the orgasm go sweeping through her once again, making every bit of her, from head to toe, feel _good_ as she came. She wasn’t able to muffle her cries, either, letting out plenty of lewd sounds as she came again and again from the sensation of her pussy being emptied.

By the time it finally ended, there was a large, large pool of eggs and fluids Victoria couldn’t even try to name in between her thighs. The strength had entirely fled Victoria’s body and all she could do was collapse forward, left sprawled out on the ground, not an ounce of strength left in her entire body. Arousal was still slowly leaking out of her pussy and she could feel her boobs still letting milk trickle out of them.

She knew that her pussy and ass were on full display to the class, but Victoria didn’t have anywhere near the strength needed to cover herself up. It just wasn’t possible for her to do anything at all but lay here, panting and moaning, feeling every nerve in her body tingling in what was impossible for her to decide was arousal or exhaustion.

Victoria could still feel her pussy twitching and pulsing with desire from what she had gone through. She knew that her folds would accept _anything_ that slid in between them right now. Her own fingers, a cock, even more slime, whatever tried to fuck her would unquestionably and automatically succeed at doing so.

The same went for her rear. Victoria was feeling hollowed out, stretched and gaping and inviting _anything_ to slide on inside of her and stuff her to the brim. She shivered, knowing what a lewd, tempting target she must be presenting and glad that the cadets still had enough respect left to not try and take advantage of her helpless, presenting state.

And Lisa had seen every single bit of it. That was the worst part of all, knowing that the smug, arrogant blonde had watched Victoria get fucked and seeded by some slimy monster, before giving birth to whatever was in those eggs. That was something that Victoria was never going to be allowed to forget, not even if the world ended _again_.

Maybe, just maybe, Lisa wouldn’t be too mean and nasty about it all. But Victoria doubted it. No, she was sure that the blonde supervillain would…

An elbow drove itself into Lisa’s gut, making her let out a _ghurking_ sound. And wake up.

She shook her head back and forth, before finally managing to focus on Victoria. The other blonde girl was looking up from her pillow with a large scowl on her face. Her blue eyes were narrowed as she stared at Lisa, who was quickly waking up while clinging to the remnants of a very good dream indeed.

“W-what was that for?” Lisa asked, rubbing her ribs. “And Christ, did you use a knife?”

“You talk in your sleep,” Victoria said, her voice about as hard as her eyes.

That was all the explanation she provided before rolling onto her side away from Lisa. There was a certain set to her shoulders that said that even though she was awake, she was _not_ going to be talking anymore tonight.

As smart as Lisa hoped that she was, it still took her a while to piece things together. It wasn’t her fault, as she would tell anyone who asked. She was just _tired_. But when she did understand why Victoria was acting so grumpy, she let out a dismayed and embarrassed moan, before twisting over to bury her face in her pillows.

Wow, that was something she was _not_ going to being hearing the end of anytime soon, she could tell. But, well, from what she could remember of the dream, it had been a _very_ nice dream. Maybe she should look into finding some eggs or something to play with the next time she and Victoria were in the mood.

Lisa couldn’t remember what Victoria had looked like pregnant and implanted with the eggs in her dream, but her imagination _was_ vivid enough to call up a fresh image of it. And it was an image she very highly approved of. Victoria with a nice, swollen belly, stuffed to the brim and made to waddle because of the inhuman young she was bearing within her body.

Lisa’s grin widened as she turned her gaze to look at the back of Victoria’s head. Oh yes, she was _certainly_ going to be trying this out with Victoria next time.

And, with any luck, it would work out _great_.  


* * *


End file.
